Our Song
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: My first Twilight fanfic, so be kind! Rated T for minor cursing. My take on what happened when Bella and Edward told Charlie they were getting married.


A/N: My first Twilight fanfic

A/N: My first Twilight fanfic! Yay! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I wish I could at least own Edward…

I sighed. I looked down at the ring on my finger for the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Bella," said Edward's musical voice from my rocking chair. "We really should tell Charlie."

"I know." I sighed again.

"I thought you wanted to tell him. You're the one who suggested telling him now."

"I know!" I said again, annoyed that Edward had pointed it out. He was by my side in a second.

"We can do it a different time, if you want to," he whispered comfortingly into my ear.

"No, I want to tell him now," I said, struggling to breathe as he left a trail of kisses down my neck. "Plus, we'd be better off telling him sooner than later. I'm just scared of his reaction" Edward chuckled against my neck.

"He can't do much to me Bella. I mean, I am immortal."

"Exactly! What if he gets out is gun?" I asked him anxiously.

"You might be surprised at his reaction," said Edward. I was suddenly suspicious that Jasper was hidden in my room somewhere, as a felt a curious sense of calmness wash over me. I decided to let it slide and slowly stood up, to avoid collapsing back on the bed. I walked to the door, almost turned around, and then decided against it. Thus began my walk of doom down the stairs.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Hey Dad," I began lamely.

"Hhmmm," he mumbled, acknowledging me but not taking his eyes from the TV. Edward's arm went encouragingly around my waist.

"Dad," I said again. "Dad, I have something really important to tell you." He reluctantly tore his eyes from the television. I regretted saying that immediately as he looked at me expectantly. I gulped, and nervousness once again took over. I started mumbling.

"Well, um…yeah, so you see…" I stumbled over those mediocre words while doing anything I could to make the ring noticeable so I wouldn't have to vocalize it. I was still mumbling and stuttering as I brought my left hand up to run it through my hair. His eyes were annoyed, still waiting for me to say something, but then they went wide.

_Oh shit. He saw the ring._

Charlie's mouth was pressed together in a tight line. H opened it as if to say something, but then he started mumbling as incoherently as I had been. He couldn't even string a sentence together. Well, neither could I but that was different.

"But…but…you…and him…y-y-you're too young…y-you're pregnant aren't you?"

I almost choked on my own spit. Then Edward and I started laughing, as we both knew perfectly well that Edward couldn't have children. Charlie's face went a nasty shade of red.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, do you?" Oh crap. He could speak again. "Young lady are you aware of how much weddings, not to mention a baby, cost?"

I was opening and closing my mouth repeatedly, speechless. Edward stepped up to the plate.

"Charlie, don't worry. Bella's not pregnant. We just decided that since we are so in love and we're not getting any younger," He put that in for my sake, but Charlie just looked at him like he was crazy, seeing as we both appeared to be eighteen. "That we might as well do it now. And don't worry, my family would pay for everything."

At this, I stopped my moving mouth and looked at Edward, furious. He knew how much I hated it when he, or anyone in his family, spent unnecessary amounts of money me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just crossed my arms in front of my chest crossly. Then, when we had thought Charlie had calmed down a bit, he burst out in a rant.

"Bella, I will not allow you to throw your life away like this! You will not marry Edward! You will go to college and get a degree in something before you even think about marriage! I won't let you make the same mistake your mother and I did!"

That was the last straw for me.

"Oh, so now you think marrying Renee was a mistake? So do you think having me was a mistake too?" I knew I was crossing the line, but I couldn't help it. He made me so angry. "And just letting you know, we didn't come down here to ask you for permission. We came to tell you that we were getting married, and we still are. And you can't do anything about it! Because guess what? I'm an adult and you can't tell me what to do!"

I gasped from lack of breath, and then realized that tears were coursing down my cheeks. Damn tear ducts. Charlie looked astonished, and then his eyes softened a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Bells," he stammered. "Of course I don't think you were a mistake. To - to me you're still my little girl. I just don't want to admit the fact that you're growing up. I don't like it, but I guess I'm going to have to deal with it." I smiled through my tears. I jumped forward and practically suffocated him with my Emmett-influenced hug. When I finally let him go, he turned to Edward.

"I'm not going to make Esme and Carlisle pay for everything, Edward. Tell me what, and I'll pay. Welcome to the family," he said smiling, though a bit reluctantly. But it was good enough for Edward and me. I turned to Edward and leaned into his stone side, is arms wrapped around me. Then without warning, he lifted my face up to his and kissed me tenderly, in front of Charlie, without a care in the world.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"…I now pronounce you man and wife."

At these words, Edward took me and let me fall gracefully into a dip.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen!" He whispered, and then kissed me with the most passion he had ever allowed himself to kiss me with. Then we stood ourselves upright and walked arm in arm down the aisle in between the rows of chairs. We made our way to the wood dance floor that had been set up, and the guests followed suit. The band set itself up and as soon as they were done tuning, the lead female singer spoke into the microphone.

"We would like to start this wedding reception with the couple's first dance as husband and wife." She then walked out of the band's area, which I thought was odd, and the music started playing. I let Edward pick the song, so I didn't know what to expect. My heart skipped a bit when I recognized the tune. I started tearing as Edward led me out to the dance floor, the white lace of the train of my Anne of Green Gables dress swooshing lightly. We started swaying in time to the music. I lost myself in it and Edward. Clair de Lune. Our song.


End file.
